Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of Souls
by tigerkim1027
Summary: 1st OC story. When a young man is sent away to orphanage, he grows up and later on defeats the organization that murdered his parents. As he had no other purpose left, a mysterious man came up to him and told him that everyone has a purpose. Join my OC Yukimura as he duels and goes through many events. OC is now closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I've thought about doing this for awhile and it's time that I got this over with. My very 1st OC story. The OC cards for my OC character will be based on "Battle Spirits: Burning Soul", another anime card game that interested me but the cards will be edited in my way! So anyway, any bolded cards are mine and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Battle Spirits: Burning Soul. Before you read this, here's info about my character.**

 **Yukimura Yashida**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'8 Weight: 158**

 **Hair: Dual-colored hair of red and yellow spiked up to the left**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Description: A young man who's aiming to bring smiles and hope to the helpless. Yukimura was originally born to a wealthy family in Pelican City but was then sent away to an orphanage in another city to be protected by a criminal gang called the Akatsuki. He later discovered the truth at the age of 15, dropped out of school and then later on put an end to the Akatsuki. After putting an end to them, he had no other purpose until a mysterious man came up to him and said to him that he can become a duelist that can bring hope to the world. He now starts to travel to Pelican City and hopes that he can make his promise to the mysterious man. Wears a red jacket along with a yellow t-shirt inside and blue pants along with brown boots.**

 **OC Deck: War Dragons**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 1:**

In the downtown of Pelican City, a duel tournament was going on and they were in the final match with a boy at the age of 16 named Kakashi Sasaki facing off against a Sasuke Umi who is about 17.

 **Turn 6**

 **Kakashi: 2300**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Sasuke: 3400**

 **Hand: 1**

Kakashi currently had Laval Dragon and Laval Dual Slasher in ATK mode and no facedowns while Sasuke had Nekroz of Unicore, Nekroz of Trishula, and Nekroz of Catastor all in ATK mode along with 2 facedowns.

Laval Dragon: Lv. 5 FIRE Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1100

Laval Dual Slasher: Lv. 5 FIRE Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 200

Nekroz of Unicore: Lv. 4 WATER Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1000

Nekroz of Catastor: Lv. 5 WATER Dragon/Ritual ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200

Nekroz of Trishula: Lv. 9 WATER Warrior/Ritual ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"This time I'll win, Sasuke! I activate the spell **Lava Explosion**! Since I control two or more Laval monsters on the field, I can destroy all of your monsters!"

"Hmph! What an amateur move! I activate the trap **Nekroz Reflect**! Since you played that spell, I can redirect that effect to your monsters instead."

"No! Grgh!" Kakashi grunted as his monsters were destroyed by the lava.

"I-I place one card facedown and end my-"

"Activating quick-play spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card during your End Phase."

"I-I end my turn." Kakashi stated looking down.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city a young man about the age of 17 with red and yellow hair had arrived at the town with a traveling sack on his back.

"Hurry! Come on! The match is almost over!" a random kid said to his friends

"Alright I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The young man smirked at the kids and then began to move forward as he looked around.

"So this is Pelican City? My original home? It looks kind of a nice place."

* * *

Back at the tournament, the match had been over in Sasuke's victory while Kakashi was complaining to himself. "Oh man! I can't believe it! And I almost had him that time!"

"Don't worry Kakashi. There's always next time but I doubt you would be able to beat Sasuke. I mean he's the strongest duelist in this town." Kakashi's friend, Peter told him.

"Hey! Don't give me that! One day, I'll be able to beat him! Just you wait!" Just then, Kakashi's phone rang.

"Oh great! Sorry, man. I gotta get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Kakashi didn't notice that 2 guys were watching him and started following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same young man was on a rooftop looking at the city.

"It almost feels nice to be home."

* * *

"Oh! I'm so gonna be late for dinner!" Kakashi said while running to his home when he was ambushed by 3 people.

"W-What the?"

"Well what do we have here?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kakashi complained as two more people cornered him from behind.

"My two boys told me that you were the runner up of that tournament today." The leader said.

"Yeah so what!?"

"How about we have a little duel? And if you lose, we take your deck!"

"N-No. You can't! I risked my whole life for this deck."

"Well too bad!"

"Someone HELP ME!"

* * *

Back to the rooftop, the same man then picked up a voice with his sixth sense and then started to parkour to the voice.

* * *

"GAAHHH!"

 **Leader: 1400(Winner)**

 **Kakashi: 0**

"Hehe! And just as promised, I'm taking your deck!" just then, a blank card was thrown and hit the leader's hand.

"Ow! Okay, who threw that!?" The young man landed in front of Kakashi and stood up.

"Sorry, pal. You're not gonna take his deck."

"And who are you?" The leader asked.

"The names Yukimura. Yukimura Yashida."

"Y-Yukimura?"

"Well well. For a punk, you sure got guts!"

"But can you beat me in a duel!?" the leader challenged.

"Heh! You want to try me? Fine then." Yukimura took out his duel disk and then activated it.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Leader: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Yukimura: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I will start things off!"

"I activate Trade-In! I discard my Blue-Eyes and then draw two cards!"

"Next! I'll summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

Maiden with Eyes of Blue: Lv. 1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Now I'll equip her with Wander Wand giving her 500 ATK!"

Maiden with Eyes of Blue ATK: 0-500

"Now for her effect! When this card is targeted by an effect, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes from my deck!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"Now I'll tune my lv 1 Maiden with my lv 8 Blue-Eyes!" As Maiden turned into 1 green ring, Blue-Eyes followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 9! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: Lv. 9 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 3000

"Azure-Eyes effect is that when summoned, you can't target or destroy any of my dragons of any card effects until the end of the next turn."

"Oh no! That's like how it happened to me!" Kakashi said.

"Oh but get's worst! I activate Soul Charge! I can special summon monsters from my graveyard as long as I pay 1000 LP or each monster! I special summon from my graveyard, two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

2x Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"Grgh!"

 **Leader: 4000-2000**

"Next I activate Polymerization! I fuse together the two Blue-Eyes on the field along with one in my hand to summon a monster so powerful that no monster stands a chance against it! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 12! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Lv. 12 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3800

"B-Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Kakashi said with worry.

"Hahaha! With this I end my turn! Now let's see you get past this!" the leader said cockily.

 **Turn 2**

 **Leader: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yukimura: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I expected that." Yukimura countered.

"What?"

"I draw! I summon **War Dragon - Jinraidragon** in ATK mode!"

 **War Dragon - Jinraidragon: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1300**

"And since I summoned a lv 4 or lower War Dragon, I can special summon from my hand **War Dragon - Enforcer** in DEF mode!"

 **War Dragon - Enforcer: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2200**

"Pft. Big deal! Your Dragons aren't strong enough against mine!"

"Heh. You should look closely at the monster's level."

"Wait. Two lv 4 monsters." The leader then gasped. "It can't be! An Xyz Summon!?"

"That's right! Now I overlay my lv 4 Jinraidragon with my lv 4 Enforcer!" The two dragons turned red before going into a galaxy portal and Yukimura chanted,"Dragons that have battled 6 centuries ago, rise up and once again fight for what is right! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! **War Dragon - Gurendragon**!"

 **War Dragon - Gurendragon: Rank 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800 OU: 2**

"No way! This guy's an Xyz user?" Kakashi said.

"Impressive, but I'm not surprised. Your dragon only has 2400 ATK points while mine have 4500 ATK and 3000 DEF. It seems that your Xyz summon was just a bluff."

"Hmph! Don't judge a book by it's cover because now it's time to battle! Battle! Gurendragon! Attack his Blue-Eyes!"

"You just made your defeat quicker! Blue-Eyes! Destroy that pesky dragon!"

"I activate Gurendragon's special ability! Once per turn by using an overlay unit, when this monster battles a special summoned monster, it's ATK is doubled until the end of the turn!"

"W-What!?"

Gurendragon OU: 2-1 ATK: 2400-4800

"Grgh!"

 **Leader: 2000-1700**

"Nice try but I'm still standing! Until my next turn, I'll finish you off!"

"Nope! You won't get a next turn."

"What!?"

"From my hand I activate the quick-play spell **War Dragon Flash**! Since my monster destroyed a special summoned monster, I can have it attack again this turn and when it attacks a monster in DEF mode it inflicts piercing damage!"

"What!? No! Impossible!"

"RAAHH! My soul is burning!"

"Burn, Gurendragon! Burn away the rest of his LP! Scorching Jet Flame!" the dragons roared as he fired a flame attack as it hit the leader.

"GAAHHH!"

 **Leader: 0**

 **Yukimura: 4000(Winner)**

"Ah! Boss!"

Just then, Yukimura picked up 4 blank cards and then threw them at the four thugs knocking them unconscious.

"Whoa. Awesome. He's so awesome." Kakashi whispered.

Yukimura grabbed his bag and then jumped up the walls and up the rooftops. Then Kakashi took out his phone and then dialed 911.

* * *

As Kakashi went in the door of his home, his mother started scolding him about what took him so long.

After the scolding was over, Kakashi went to his room and thought about what happened today.

"That guy was so awesome." That was when he made up his mind. "It's decided! Next time I see him, I will be his apprentice."

* * *

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse, Yukimura entered through the window and then looked around the inside as it was really dusty but it had an exercise room, a couch, a TV that does not work, a bunk bed, and a disassembled dusty Duel Runner.

"This place will do for now. Ahhhh!" Yukimura relaxed on the coach.

"Let's hope that I can find some interesting opponents tomorrow."

 **And done! I've always thought about making my very own Yu-Gi-Oh story. Please be sure to rate and review this new story. Oh and I will only accept 5 OC characters. Just PM me your character and I will put them in this story. See ya folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter for my new story and already 8 authors have given me their characters. In the end of this chapter, the characters will be decided by me. For the three people who weren't lucky, I apologize but this is my decision. Maybe for my next OC story, I'll consider putting your ideas in. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

The next day...

As Kakashi was heading to the entrance Pelican City Duel Academy in his Slifer Red uniform, Peter, who's also Slifer Red, waved at him and said,"Morning, Kakashi!"

"Morning Peter! How's it going?"

"Not much. I heard you got ambushed yesterday by a group of crooks. How'd you manage to get away?" Peter asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it. A guy that jumped from a rooftop came to my rescue and beat the gang leader like he was nothing! I am hoping to be his apprentice soon!"

"Kakashi. You can't expect to be someone's apprentice after just one duel."

"What was that?"

* * *

Elsewhere at the same abandoned warehouse, Yukimura was just getting up and started doing exercises around the room. After exercising, he grabbed a towel from his bag and cleaned his face of the sweat.

"I wonder if I can get this place operational." Yukimura said while looking around the warehouse.

"Well. It can't be helped. I guess I'll go around the city for a quick run." Yukimura said to himself as he geared up and went out the way he got inside the warehouse and onto the rooftops.

* * *

Back at Duel Academy, the teaching periods had just ended and it was time for dueling period outside the school. Kakashi and Peter were walking around to find some opponents to duel with.

"Hey, Peter. Do even you see any duelists to duel with?"

"I don't believe so because there's not a single person who would want to duel us Slifers."

"Oh please! I want to challenge powerful duelists! It's just that I don't have enough skill." Kakashi said looking down at his deck.

"Will I be able to break my losing streak at this school?" Kakashi said to himself.

"AAAHHH!" A scream was heard.

"Huh? What was that?" Kakashi said but then gasped as well as Peter of the familiar scream.

"You don't think that? Shingen is in trouble?" Peter said as the two ran and was surprised of who Shingen was dueling. Sasuke in an Obelisk Blue uniform.

 **Shingen: 400**

 **Sasuke: 3400**

"What!? Shingen is dueling Sasuke?" Peter said.

"What the hell are you doing, Shingen!? Why are you dueling Sasuke!?" Kakashi shouted.

Back in the duel, Shingen currently had no cards in his hand and field while Sasuke has Nekroz of Brionac in ATK mode along with one card in his hand.

Nekroz of Brionac: Lv. 6 WATER Warrior/Ritual ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400

"This duel is over. Your deck is mine. Brionac! Attack his LP directly!"

"GAAHH!"

 **Shingen: 0**

 **Sasuke: 3400(Winner)**

As the duel was over, Sasuke walked over to Shingen and took his deck from his duel disk. "Heh. As promised! I'm taking your deck!"

"Hey, Sasuke! What do you think your doing taking my friend's deck like that!?" Kakashi shouted.

"We had a little duel to see who's deck gets taken but your friend got too over confident and that led me to taking away his deck."

"It's not my fault. He just annoyed me which got me to duel him." Shingen said as he got off the ground.

"Give me back his deck!" Kakashi shouted at Sasuke in rage.

"I don't think so. If you want this deck so badly, then your gonna have to beat me in a duel but that's impossible because a Slifer can never defeat an Obelisk like us." Kakashi growled when suddenly Yukimura landed in front of him.

"Sorry pal. But I'll be your opponent this time." Yukimura said looking up.

"And who are you supposed to be punk?" Sasuke asked.

After Yukimura made his appearance, students were whispering about who he is and who he think he is challenging Sasuke.

"The name's Yukimura Yashida. I'm a duelist who wanders the country in search of strong opponents and helping people who are helpless. I heard from the commoners of this city that your strongest in this city and school. I hope I was not interrupting something." Yukimura said looking back at Kakashi and then to Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter. I just beat a worthless Slifer and took his deck. Is that a problem?" Sasuke said.

"It is! You don't understand. A deck is the heart of the duelist who puts their soul into it. If you don't understand that, then you are not a worthy duelist of the soul!" Yukimura stated.

Sasuke then growled as he shouted back,"Who cares about the soul of the duelist!? This game is based on skill! And I will show you that you shouldn't mess with me!" Sasuke then prepared his duel disk as did Yukimura. "If I win, I'm taking back the deck you stole." Yukimura said. "Fine. But if I win, I'm taking your deck!" Sasuke said. As they prepared, the students started to gather around the two and unknown to them, the headmaster was watching from his office window. "Well well. It looks like we have an interesting duelist here who's not a student."

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimura: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Sasuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in ATK mode."

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: Lv. 4 LIGHT ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000

"And for his effect, I add from my deck the ritual spell Nekroz Mirror. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimura: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Sasuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn. I draw."

"Alright! I summon **War Dragon - Jinraidragon** in ATK mode!"

 **War Dragon - Jinraidragon: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1300**

"War Dragons? I've never even heard of that archetype before!" Sasuke said.

"That's because this is a deck that is unique for me." Yukimura explained.

"Next, I activate the continuous spell card **War Dragon Sanctuary**! As long as this card is on the field, all War Dragon monsters on my field gain 500 ATK points and every time a War Dragon attacks, this card gains one counter."

 **Jinraidragon ATK: 1800-2300**

"Battle! Jinraidragon! Attack Manju! I activate his effect! When this card declares an attack, he gains 800 ATK until the end of the Battle!"

 **Jinraidragon ATK: 2300-3100**

 **War Dragon Sanctuary Counter: 0-1**

"3-3100 ATK!? Tch! No choice. I activate my trap Mirror Wall! Now your monster's ATK is cut in half!"

 **Jinraidragon ATK: 3100-1550**

"What does it matter? My monster is still stronger."

"Grgh!"

 **Sasuke: 4000-3850**

"After the battle is over, your monster's ATK returns to normal."

 **Jinraidragon ATK: 1550-2300**

"Not bad. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimura: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sasuke: 3850**

 **Hand: 4**

"You're gonna pay for that! I draw!"

"I activate the ritual spell Nekroz Kaleiodscope! It may look like a normal ritual card to you but this card allows me to send one monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard to summon any Nekroz Ritual monster! I send from my Extra Deck Herald of the Arc Light to the graveyard! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 4! Nekroz of Unicore!"

Nekroz of Unicore: Lv. 4 WATER Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1000

"Now I activate Herald's effect! When he's sent to the graveyard, I can add a Ritual monsters or spell to my hand! I add Nekroz Cycle to my hand. Next I activate Graceful Charity!"

"I pick up three cards and then discard two." Sasuke said as he drew and discarded two cards.

"I now play Nekroz Cycle! Now I can Ritual Summon a Nekroz Ritual monster from my hand or graveyard! I send from my hand Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz to the graveyard! Ritual Summon! Arise, Level 7! Nekroz of Gungnir!"

Nekroz of Gungnir: Lv. 7 WATER Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1700

"Wait a minute! How did you do that? I thought you needed to equal the levels to summon the required monster!" Yukimura blurted out.

"That would be true but when Shurit is used for a Ritual Summon, he counts as the whole tribute. Now for Shurit's effect! When sent to the graveyard for a Ritual Summon, I can add a Warrior-Type Nekroz monster from my deck to my hand. I add Brionac to my hand. Next I use Brionac's effect from my hand! I discard it and then add Nekroz of Decisive Armor to my hand." Sasuke said.

"Now I activate Nekroz Mirror! It may not look like much but this card allows me to banish monsters in my graveyard to Ritual summon! I banish Shurit from my graveyard. Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Nekroz of Decisive Armor!"

Nekroz of Decisive Armor: Lv. 10 WATER Dragon/Ritual ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2300

"Whoa! 3 Rituals in one turn!? No way!" Kakashi said from the sidelines. The other students were commenting on Sasuke like "As expected of Sasuke.","That is so awesome!" and "That guy is toast!".

"Well? What do you think of me now huh?" I'll finish you off in one turn! But before I do that, I activate the spell **Ritual Treasure**! For every Ritual monster that's on the field, I get to draw one card. There are 3 on my field so I draw three cards. Draw!"

"This duel is over! I now activate Nekroz of Decisive Armor's effect! I can target one set card on the field and banish it!" The dragon shot a blue beam and banished Yukimura's facedown.

"With this your defenses are lowered." Sasuke said.

"I was expecting that." Yukimura countered.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"The facedown card that you banished was this! The trap card **Burst Flame**! Normally this card would stop your attack against my FIRE monster and then end the battle but it has another effect! When this card leaves the field by a card effect, this instantly cuts the ATK points of all your monsters by 2000 points!" A fire appeared from the card and then burnt the Nekroz monsters.

"What!?"

Nekroz of Unicore ATK: 2300-300

Nekroz of Gungnir ATK: 2500-500

Nekroz of Decisive Armor ATK: 3300-1300

"Grr! Damn you!"

"And the best part about this card is that the effect lasts until the end of your next turn. But now it's still your move."

"Tch! I place a card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimura: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sasuke: 3850**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. I draw."

"I'll activate the spell card **Burst Draw.** When my opponent controls two monsters then I do, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"I now summon **War Dragon - Yin** in ATK mode!"

 **War Dragon - Yin: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500**

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon from my deck **War Dragon - Yang** in DEF mode."

 **War Dragon - Yang: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000**

"And with my Sanctuary on my field, my monsters gain a boost."

 **War Dragon - Yin ATK: 2000-2500**

 **War Dragon - Yang ATK: 1500-2000**

"Now for the spell **Burning Tornado Fire**. For every War Dragon monster that's on my field, I can destroy one monster on the field, I have 3. So now I destroy all three of your Nekroz monsters!"

"I think not! Before my monsters will be destroyed, I activate Gungnir's effect! By discard a Nekroz from my hand, one of your monsters is destroyed! I destroy Jinraidragon!"

"I now activate another one of my Sanctuary's effect. Be removing one counter from it, my monster's destruction is negated!"

 **War Dragon Sanctuary Counter: 1-0**

"Damn you!"

"Now I play Yang's effect! By paying 800 LP. Nrgh!"

 **Yukimura: 3200**

"I can use this monster and one other War Dragon on my field for a Fusion Summon!"

"What!?"

"A Fusion Summon?" Kakashi said confused.

"It's a type of Summon that usually requires two monsters and a Fusion card to summon the required monster but in this guy's play it's different."

"The monsters that I choose to fuse are War Dragon - Yin and Yang! Dragons of two opposites become one! Become the light and darkness that brings an even bigger flame! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon**!"

 **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon: Lv. 8 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2300**

"A Fusion monster? Just who are you?" Sasuke said.

"Me? Heh. I'm just a wandering duelist like I told you before. And due to my Sanctuary, YinYang Samurai Dragon gains 500 ATK points!"

 **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon ATK: 2900-3400**

"Battle! Jinraidragon! Attack his LP directly! And due to his effect, he gains 800 ATK!"

 **Jinraidragon ATK: 2300-3100**

"Not this time! From my graveyard, I activate **Yumi, Sage of the Nekroz** effect! When I would take a direct attack, I can special summon this card from my graveyard in DEF mode!"

 **Yumi, Sage of the Nekroz: Lv. 5 WATER Spellcaster ATK: 300/ DEF: 2700**

"When this card is attacked, it can't be destroyed once. Grgh!"

"After this monster is attacked, it loses all it's DEF points."

 **Yumi DEF: 2700-0**

"YinYang Samurai Dragon! Attack Yumi!" YinYang Samurai Dragon dashed as it sliced Yumi down.

"Grgh! When Yumi is destroyed after using it's effect, it is banished and I draw a card. With this, my LP are safe."

"Is that so?"

"Huh?"

"I activate YinYang Samurai Dragon's effect! By paying 500 of it's ATK, it can attack again!" the dragon roared as a red aura bursted and cut down 500 ATK.

 **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon ATK: 3400-2900**

"No!"

"YinYang Samurai Dragon! Attack once again! Razorwind Burning Slash!"

"GAAHHH!" The crowd gasped as Sasuke was forced back alot by YinYang Samurai Dragon.

 **Sasuke: 3850-950**

"Now that the battle is over, 3 counters are added to my Sanctuary."

 **War Dragon Sanctuary Counter: 0-3**

"Now I activate my Sanctuary's final effect! By removing 3 counters from this card, I can add any War Dragon monster from my deck to my hand." a card slid out from Yukimura's duel disk as he added the card to his hand.

Sasuke was struggling as he growled. "Why you! Nobody as ever gotten my LP this low before! I'm gonna make sure you feel more pain! I activate the trap **Torrential Abyss**! When any number of WATER monsters were destroyed due to an effect, I can summon them back with their effects negated and in DEF mode! Be reborn! My monsters!"

Nekroz of Unicore: Lv. 4 WATER Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1000

Nekroz of Gungnir: Lv. 7 WATER Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1700

Nekroz of Decisive Armor: Lv. 10 WATER Dragon/Ritual ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2300

"I'll end my turn with this card facedown."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimura: 3200**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sasuke: 950**

 **Hand: 2**

"It's my turn. DRAW!"

"Heh. Perfect."

"Hmm?"

"I now activate Preparation of Rites! Now I can add a Level 7 or lower Ritual monster from my deck to my hand along with one Ritual card in my Graveyard. I add from my deck, Clausolas and from my grave, Nekroz Kaleidoscope."

"I now play Nekroz Kaleidoscope! But this time I'm using Clausolus in my hand, Unicore and Decisive Armor on my field! Ritual Summon! Come forth! The highest of all the Nekroz's! Level 11! Nekroz of Sophia!"

Nekroz of Sophia: Lv. 11 WATER Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 3600/ DEF: 3400

"3600 ATK?" Yukimura said. The students around cheered for Sasuke's ace monster.

"And this one has a nasty effect. When she is successfully summoned, all cards on the field and in our graveyard are banished!"

"Not unless I chain my trap card **The Flame of Life**! For every FIRE monster that's on my field, I gain 300 LP. I have two, so therefore I gain 600 LP!" Yukimura quickly reacted before every card was banished.

 **Yukimura: 3200-3800**

"In that case. Battle! Sophia! Attack his LP directly!" Sophia fired an Ice Beam that almost sent Yukimura flying.

"GAAHHH!"

 **Yukimura: 3800-200**

The students cheered even harder at Sasuke's comeback.

"You're lucky that trap saved you but it doesn't matter. I now end my turn." Sasuke stated as Yukimura got up with his hair shadowing his eyes.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimura: 200**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sasuke: 950**

 **Hand: 1**

"What's wrong? Did I damage your pride that you can't even keep going? If you can't, then I suggest you-" Sasuke was cut off when Yukimura started laughing.

"Oh man! I haven't had a duel this fun in a while!"

"Wha-...Fun!? This game isn't about fun! It's about who wins with skill! And with only 200 LP left, you won't last!"

Yukimura then smirked and said,"Heh! We'll see about that. I DRAW!"

"It's here! First I'll activate the effect of **War Dragon - Trap Caesar**! By discarding this card from my hand, I can activate a trap from my hand! I activate the trap Return from the Different Dimension! After paying half my LP, I can special summon as many banished monsters for one turn! Now come forth once again, my monsters!"

 **Yukimura: 200-100**

 **War Dragon - Jinraidragon: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1300**

 **War Dragon - Yin: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500**

 **War Dragon - Yang: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000**

 **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon: Lv. 8 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2300**

"I activate Sophia's effect! With this card, you can't summon any monsters from your Extra Deck! With this it's game over for you!"

"No. I have the perfect plan set out."

"What are you talking about!?"

"I never thought I'd have to do this but you leave me no choice. My Extra Deck isn't the only cards I use! In order to summon this specific monster in my hand, I can tribute two monsters to Normal Summon it or tribute two Dragons with equal ATK or DEF to Special Summon it! I tribute both Yin and Yang! Rise up! The dragon general that has fought centuries ago! Be Reborn in your burning soul! **War Dragon** **\- Souldragon**!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

The students were amazed at the dragon that appeared.

"So what! Your Dragon's 2500 ATK won't beat my Sophia's 3600 ATK. It seems that I win this one."

"Hmph. I wouldn't jump to conclusions already! Battle! Souldragon! Attack Sophia!"

"You fool! You just led yourself to defeat! Counter attack!" Sophia blocked but was being pushed back by Souldragon.

"What!? What's going on!?"

"It's Souldragon's special ability! When Souldragon battles a Level/Rank 5 or higher monster, Souldragon negates your monster's effect and then gains half your monster's ATK for a total of 4300!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon ATK: 2500-4300**

"What!? No! Grgh!"

 **Sasuke: 950-250**

"Nice try, but I'm still standing! On my next turn-"

"Nope! You're not getting a next turn."

"Huh?"

"Souldragon's final ability activates! When this card successfully destroys your monster by returning it's ATK to normal, it can attack again!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon ATK: 4300-2500**

"N-No! Impossible!"

"RAAHHH! My soul is burning! Burn! Souldragon! Scorch the rest of his LP! Burning Soul Slash!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Sasuke: 0**

 **Yukimura: 100(Winner)**

After the duel was over, the students were dumbfounded as they just witnessed Sasuke's defeat for the first time in a while. One person decided to break the silence by cheering for Yukimura as the others followed.

"Now as promised. Give back the deck you took." Yukimura said holding out his hand.

"Fine then! Here!" Sasuke said throwing it to him as he caught it.

"That was fun, but I need to get going." Yukimura said as he started to leave when someone stopped him.

"Wait." A mysterious voice said as Yukimura turned around to the source of the voice.

"And you are?" Yukimura asked.

"I am the headmaster of this Duel Academy, Hotaru Stork. I must say that you are a talented duelist to have defeated one of my best students here."

"And your point is?"

"My point is...I would like to offer you a place here at Duel Aca-" Hotaru was cut off when Yukimura spoke out.

"I refuse."

"Hmm? And why is that?"

"I stopped going to school a while ago. I'm not going back."

"A but there are far stronger duelists here in this academy that can give you a run for your money. I assure you that if you can just listen to what I say-"

"I said I refuse!"

"If there are strong duelists then where are they?" Yukimura said pointing out to the crowd.

"Whatever. Here, kid." Yukimura said throwing the deck to Kakashi as he caught it.

"Well, I'm out of here." Yukimura took off as he parkoured back to the warehouse.

Back in the academy dueling field, Hotaru said something in his uniform that had a communicating device.

"Send them after him. If he's not cooperating, defeat him if you have to."

 **And done! And now to announce the 5 lucky authors that I've picked to be a part of this story. 1) ghost83 2)jalen johnson 3)scrawlx1012 4)SignerStardust and finally 5) OPFan37! As for the other 3 like I said I'm sorry but I'll consider using them in a sequel or another story. Thank you guys for taking this time to read this. Please remember to read and review this chapter. See ya folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter. I've been away for a while but now I'll be sure to catch up on lost time. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3:**

After the duel between Yukimura and Sasuke ended in Yukimura's victory, word has been spreading through the town about Sasuke's defeat. Most people were either shocked or excited about Yukimura who suddenly arrived in town and then defeats the town's best duelist. Now we go back to Yukimura who was walking around getting groceries and looking around the town.

It has been a week since he defeated Sasuke and it has been quite boring since he had no other opponents that can give him a run for his money. He walks straight to his Duel Runner and started it up when he suddenly sensed someone from a distance and then said, "Come on out. You can't just hide behind a garbage can."

The person peeked out and reveals to be a teenage girl with long light blue hair, blue eyes and looked about 1 year younger than Yukimura who was wearing a nearly torn shirt and pants and she also looked pale. Yukimura eyes widened and he looked at her worried and then walked to her but she walked back behind the trash can shyly and looking away from him. "Hey. You ok?" Yukimura asked.

The girl spoke quietly in shy. "I...I...I'm fine."

Yukimura put his hand on her head to check her condition. The girl then blushed as she was being touched by a boy. "You don't look fine. Here. Let me get you to a hospital." Yukimura said as he offered a hand. The girl hesitated but then accepted it as he lifted her up and carried her to his Duel Runner bridal style. She blushed even harder in this situation.

"By the way, what's your name?" Yukimura asked with an almost cheerful smile. "M-My name is...Yuno. Yuno Zuki. And you are?"

"My name is Yukimura. Yukimura Yashida."

* * *

As they got to the hospital, Yukimura checked in Yuno as she was sent to the emergency room with Yukimura waiting.

As 3 hours have passed, Yukimura was checking through his deck but was still thinking about Yuno. 'I wonder if she's alright. I didn't think that someone that her was abandoned in the middle of the streets.' Yukimura thought. As he was lost in his thoughts, a doctor came by and went up to him. As Yukimura heard the footsteps, he turned, put away his deck and asked,"How is she?"

"She's gonna be fine. It just a simple headache and dehydration. It's a miracle she even survived through this much. But there is a problem. We learned from her that her parents had died 2 weeks ago." Yukimura gasped and then looked down as he was reminded of his past coming back to him.

"But she'll be free to go tonight. All you need to do is take her to court the next day and have her find a guardian that can take care of her." The doctor suggested.

"Alright then. I'll be back to get her in the evening. I'll see you tonight, doctor." Yukimura said.

* * *

As Yukimura got to the warehouse via his Duel Runner, he set down his grocery and thought about the girl he sent to the hospital. 'I know how it feels to be alone. She's just like me when I was younger. I just wish I can help her.' As he was thinking, he heard a clunk from a distance and got up and looked at the direction of the sound.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Relax! It's just me!" Came out the person who was speaking...Kakashi Sasaki.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want, kid?"

"I want you to make me your apprentice!" Kakashi blurted out.

"I refuse."

"What!? Please make me your apprentice!" Kakashi said holding onto Yukimura's leg while begging him.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Not until you make me your apprentice!"

The bickering went on for an hour and that was when Kakashi's body gave up.

"Please! Just make me your apprentice! I'll even duel you to prove it!" That's when Yukimura looked into Kakashi's eyes and what he saw in him was determination.

"You've got some guts, kid. Alright then. If you win, then I'll approve. But! If I win, you will stop insisting on making you my apprentice." Yukimura said.

"Yes! Let's do this, Yukimura! Duel Disk, go!"

"Duel Disk, go!" Both duelists prepared their duel gear and stand on opposite sides.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimura: 2600**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Kakashi: 1400**

 **Hand: 1**

Yukimura currently had War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon in ATK mode along with one facedown card. Kakashi had Laval Dual Slasher, Laval Magma Cannoneer, and Laval Volcano Handmaiden with no facedowns.

 **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon: Lv. 8 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2300**

Laval Dual Slasher: Lv. 5 FIRE Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 200

Laval Magma Cannoneer: Lv. 4 FIRE Pyro ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200

Laval Volcano Handmaiden: Lv. 1 FIRE Pyro/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 200

"I'll finish you this turn, Yukimura! I tune my lv 4 Cannoneer with my lv 1 Handmaiden!" As Handmaiden turned into 1 green ring, Cannoneer followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Level 5! Lavalval Dragon!"

Lavalval Dragon: Lv. 5 FIRE Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1100

"I now activate his effect! By returning 2 Laval monsters in my graveyard back to my deck, I can send one monster on your field to you hand! But since Fusion monsters can't go to your hand, they go to the Extra Deck."

"I don't think so. I activate the trap **War Trench**! This card prevents all War Dragons from being effect by card effects this turn." A fire wall appeared that blocked Lavalval Dragon's effect.

"Oh man! I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimura: 2600**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Kakashi: 1400**

 **Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

"I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown." A cyclone formed as it wiped away Kakashi's only facedown.

"Oh come on!"

"Next I'll use De-Fusion! This defuses YinYang Samurai Dragon into it's separate parts!"

 **War Dragon - Yin: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500**

 **War Dragon - Yang: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000**

"And now I tribute my two monsters in order to special summon this! Rise up! The dragon general that has fought centuries ago! Be Reborn in your burning soul! **War Dragon** **\- Souldragon**!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Battle! Souldragon attack Laval Dual Slasher!"

"I activate his effect! When Souldragon battles a Level/Rank 5 or higher monster, Souldragon negates your monster's effect and then gains half your monster's ATK for a total of 3700!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon ATK: 2500-3700**

"Nrgh!"

 **Kakashi: 1400-200**

"I activate his final effect! When this card successfully destroys your monster by returning it's ATK to normal, it can attack again!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon ATK: 3700-2500**

"Uh oh!" Kakashi whimpered in fear.

"RAAHHH! My soul is burning! Burn! Souldragon! Scorch the rest of his LP! Burning Soul Slash!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

 **Kakashi: 0**

 **Yukimura: 2600(Winner)**

"Oh man! I lost!"

"Well a deals a deal. Now if you don't mind, I have to go to the hospital."

"Huh? Why were you injured?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. Just to pick up someone. Now leave me alone." Yukimura said as he got on his Duel Runner and drove to the hospital. Little did he know that something is happening at the hospital.

* * *

As Yukimura got to the hospital, he saw police cars surrounding the building. He was worried about what happened and then went inside the building.

As he went inside, he saw the doctor that told him about Yuno being questioned about the situation by a duel officer.

Yukimura went up to the doctor to have a talk about what happened.

"Ah. Mr. Yashida. I'm glad you're here."

"What happened here?"

"Two thugs just entered the building demanding for money and they took hostages up to the top floor. The police have them surrounded but even if they duel them, they're not strong enough to beat them because of these rare cards they use."

"But what about Yuno? Is she safe?"

"I-I'm afraid that she was also taken. I'm sorry Mr. Yashida." Yukimura looked down in anger as he got up and went to the emergency staircase.

"Hey wait! What are you doing? You can't go up there, you'll be beaten the first second you duel them!" the doctor said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. But I need to make a call first to a friend who lives here by himself." Yukimura said as he took out his cellphone and called someone.

"Hey buddy. It's me. Yeah. Look, I need your help on this one."

* * *

On the rooftop, 6 hostages( 3 are patients, 2 doctors, and Yuno) were tied up to each other. The two thugs were thinking of a plan to escape until the emergency staircase door opened and out came Yukimura. Yuno gasped as she shouted. "Y-Yukimura!"

"What's this now? The police are sending a kid to do their dirty work now?"

"Release the hostages and no one will be hurt." Yukimura said but was laughed at by the thugs.

"Oh please! We need them to get the money we need. And besides, you're outnumbered 2 to 1."

"I don't think so!" a mysterious male voice said as he came out from the same door and stood beside Yukimura.

"And who the hell are you, kid?"

"The name's Akira Akiyama. And it seems like you guys need to be taught a lesson."

"And we'll settle this in a duel. If we win, you will release the hostages." Yukimura said.

"Fine. But if we win, we leave safely."

"Let's do this Akira."

"Alright then, Yukimura. It's time to roll!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 8000**

 **Yukimura Hand: 5**

 **Akira Hand: 5**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 8000**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 5**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off." Thug 1 said.

"I activate the spell **Incan Sanctuary**! When this card is activated, I can special summon from my deck Oracle of the Sun in ATK mode!"

Oracle of the Sun: Lv. 5 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

"Now I summon Fire Ant Ascator!"

Fire Ant Ascator: Lv. 3 EARTH Insect/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 1300

"Now I tune my lv 3 Ascator with my lv 5 Oracle of the Sun!" As Ascator turned into 3 green rings, Oracle of the Sun followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Descend from the light of day, Level 8! Sun Dragon Inti!"

Sun Dragon Inti: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800

"What is that monster?" Akira said.

"Oh you'll find out but for now I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 8000**

 **Yukimura Hand: 5**

 **Akira Hand: 5**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 8000**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 1**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 5**

"Alright. It's my turn. I draw!"

"I summon **War Dragon - Jinraidragon** in ATK mode!"

 **War Dragon - Jinraidragon: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1300**

"And since I summoned a lv 4 or lower War Dragon, I can special summon from my hand **War Dragon - Enforcer** in DEF mode!"

 **War Dragon - Enforcer: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2200**

"Now I overlay my lv 4 Jinraidragon with my lv 4 Enforcer!" The two dragons turned red before going into a galaxy portal and Yukimura chanted,"Dragons that have battled 6 centuries ago, rise up and once again fight for what is right! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! **War Dragon - Gurendragon**!"

 **War Dragon - Gurendragon: Rank 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800 OU: 2**

"What!? An Xyz monster!?" Thug 1 complained. The hostages were astonished of the dragon.

"That's right. I now activate the continuous spell card **War Dragon Sanctuary**! As long as this card is on the field, all War Dragon monsters on my field gain 500 ATK points and every time a War Dragon attacks, this card gains one counter."

Gurendragon ATK: 2400-2900

"And it's all coming your way! Battle! Gurendragon attack Sun Dragon Inti!"

 **War Dragon Sanctuary Counter: 0-1**

"What are blind!? My monster is still stronger!" Thug 1 said.

"Heh. You better check your monster again." Yukimura said pointing at the battling monsters.

"Huh? Wha...How!?" Thug 2 saw Inti forced back by Gurendragon.

"It's Gurendragon's special ability! Once per turn by using an overlay unit, when this monster battles a special summoned monster, it's ATK is doubled until the end of the turn!"

"W-What!?"

Gurendragon OU: 2-1 ATK: 2900-5800

"Grgh!"

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 8000-5200**

The thugs then smirked and then laughed. "Fool! You fell for it! When Inti is destroyed, your monster is destroyed as well and you take damage equal to half your monster's ATK!"

"I don't think so! I activate another one of my Sanctuary's effect. Be removing one counter from it, my monster's destruction is negated!"

 **War Dragon Sanctuary Counter: 1-0**

"Grrr. Damn you!"

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Gurendragon's effect ends and it's ATK returns to normal."

Gurendragon ATK: 5800-2900

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 8000**

 **Yukimura Hand: 1**

 **Akira Hand: 5**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 5200**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 1**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 5**

"You're gonna pay for that! I draw!"

"I activate the spell Monster Reborn to summon Oracle of the Sun back to the field!"

Oracle of the Sun: Lv. 5 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

"Next I summon Supay!"

Supay: Lv. 1 EARTH Fiend/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 100

"Now I tune the lv 1 Supay with the lv 5 Oracle of the Sun!" As Supay turned into 1 green ring, Oracle of the Sun followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Arise from the brightness of the night, Level 6! Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Moon Dragon Quilla: Lv. 6 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"I activate the trap Bottomless Trap Hole! Since you summoned a monster with 1500 or more ATK, it's destroyed and banished from the game!" Yukimura activated his trap.

"Not so fast! I play the quick-play spell Forbidden Lance! A monster targeted by this lance loses 800 ATK but is unaffected by any spells or traps!" Thug 1 said.

Moon Dragon Quilla ATK: 2500-1700

"I play the spell Dark Hole to destroy all monsters!" A black hole appeared and destroyed all monsters except Quilla which is still affected by Forbidden Lance.

"Battle! Quilla attack them directly!"

"Grgh!"

 **Yukimura & Akira: 8000-6300**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 6300**

 **Yukimura Hand: 1**

 **Akira Hand: 5**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 5200**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 1**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 1**

"Alright my turn. I draw." Akira started.

"Since you control monsters while I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon: Lv. 5 LIGHT Machine ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600

"Next I summon Cyber Dragon Drei!"

Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv. 4 LIGHT Machine ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800

"Now for his effect! When this monster is summoned, I can make all Cyber Dragons including itself lv 5!"

Cyber Dragon Drei Lv: 4-5

"Now I overlay my lv 5 Cyber Dragon and Drei in order to build the overlay network!" Both Cyber Dragons turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragonic machines that have fought for years be reborn in a new evolution of dueling! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova!"

Cyber Dragon Nova: Rank 5 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600

"W-What!? The Cyber Dragons even have Xyz monsters?" Thug 2 said.

"That's right. But I'll go even further! By using the Rank 5 Cyber Dragon Nova, I rebuild the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 6! Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

Cyber Dragon Infinity: Rank 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600 OU: 3

"So what? It still has the same ATK as your last monster." Thug 1 said.

"Not for long. For every overlay unit attached to this monster, it gains 200 ATK points."

Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2100-2700

"And now for his other effect! I can target one ATK position monster on your field and it becomes Infinity's overlay unit!"

"What!?" Infinity blasted Quilla that quickly turned into a yellow overlay unit as it swirled around Infinity.

"Y-You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. And since it has another overlay unit, it gains another 200 ATK."

Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2700-2900 OU: 3-4

"Battle! Cyber Dragon Infinity attack them directly!"

"I activate the trap Mirror Force! This destroys all your monsters!" Thug 2 said.

"I don't think so! I activate another one of Cyber Dragon Infinity's effects. Once per turn by using one overlay unit, I can negate any card effect! Cyber Disable!"

Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2900-2700 OU: 4-3

"What!?"

"Go! Infinity Evolution Burst!"

"GAAHH!"

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 5200-2500**

"I'll put two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 6300**

 **Yukimura Hand: 1**

 **Akira Hand: 2**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 2500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 1**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 1**

As Akira ended his turn, a police helicopter flew over them and flashed it's spotlight at the two thugs. "Halt! We have you completely surrounded! Surrender now!"

"Honestly." Thug 1 said as he ran to one of the hostages and held his arm around Yuno's neck.

"Alright cops! Not even an inch! If you move in on us, you won't like to see what happens to this girl!" Thug 1 demanded. Yuno was crying in fear while Yukimura watched as he shouted. "Stop! You can't do this! We are still dueling here!"

"Unless you get them to step away from us, I'll consider it!"

"Why you! Fine then! Officers! Let us handle this." The officers heard as they stood back.

"But why don't we make things more interesting?" Thug 1 said holding Yuno tight and walking back to his spot.

"If we get hit by a direct attack, then you'll hurt this girl here!" Thug 1 said as he held Yuno who was still tied behind her back.

"Why you! That's dirty!" Akira said.

"Heh. Well it's my turn."

"I draw!"

"I activate the spell Raigeki to destroy all your monsters!"

"I activate Infinity's effect again!"

"I play the trap Fiendish Chain which negates your monster's effect!" Thug 1 said as chains came out of the card and tied Infinity down. As it was tied down, a giant lightning bolt struck down which destroyed Infinity and Gurendragon.

"Now I'll activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Inti!"

Sun Dragon Inti: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800

"Battle! Inti attack them directly!"

"GAAHH!"

 **Yukimura & Akira: 6300-3300**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 3300**

 **Yukimura Hand: 1**

 **Akira Hand: 2**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 2500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 1**

"Draw."

'If I risk an attack on Inti, we'll take even more damage in the process. I don't have the card I need in my hand. I'll have to strengthen up my defense.'

"I summon **War Dragon - Yin** in ATK mode!"

 **War Dragon - Yin: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500**

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon from my deck **War Dragon - Yang** in DEF mode."

 **War Dragon - Yang: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000**

"Now I play Yang's effect! By paying 800 LP. Nrgh!"

 **Yukimura & Akira: 3300-2500**

"I can use this monster and one other War Dragon on my field for a Fusion Summon!"

"What!? A Fusion Summon?"

"The monsters that I choose to fuse are War Dragon - Yin and Yang! Dragons of two opposites become one! Become the light and darkness that brings an even bigger flame! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon**!"

 **War Dragon - YinYang Samurai Dragon: Lv. 8 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2300**

"And with the added bonus of my Sanctuary, he gains 500 ATK."

YinYang Samurai Dragon ATK: 2900-3400

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 2500**

 **Yukimura Hand: 0**

 **Akira Hand: 2**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 2500**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 1**

"Heh. My move. Draw."

"I now play my trap Descending Lost Star! This special summons one Synchro monster from my graveyard in DEF mode by reducing it's lv. by 1 and DEF to zero. Arise once more! Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Moon Dragon Quilla: Lv. 6-5 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000-0

"Now I play the spell **Dedication of the Sun and Moon**! When both Inti and Quilla are on the field, I can tribute them in order summon the god of the Incas! Come forth! Level 12! **Eclipse Dragon Twilight**!"

 **Eclipse Dragon Twilight: Lv. 12 LIGHT/DARK Dragon ATK: 4800/ DEF: 4000**

"What on earth is that?" Akira said.

"The god of the Incans! When this card is successfully summoned, our LP become 4000 and all your monsters lose half their ATK!"

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 2500-4000**

YinYang Samurai Dragon ATK: 3400-1700

Yukimura and Akira growled at the situation. "Oh? Did I struck a nerve? Well too bad because you guys can't win at all! And also! When this card attacks or is attacked, it is unaffected by any card effects! Battle! Twilight attack YinYang Samurai Dragon!

"GAAHH!" Yuno gasped at the attack.

 **Yukimura & Akira: 2500-600**

"What! But how!?"

"I played the quick play spell Poison of the Old Man to gives us 1200 LP before we got hit." Yuno was then relieved.

"Fine! You survived this turn but we'll finish you next turn! I end my turn with one card facedown."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 600**

 **Yukimura Hand: 0**

 **Akira Hand: 2**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 4000**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 0**

"It's time I finished this! I draw! Perfect."

"I play the spell Power Bond! This lets me fuse Machine monsters to summon a Machine Fusion monster!"

"Are you dumb!? You don't even have any monsters on your field!"

"I'm sorry but I don't need monsters on my field." Yukimura smirked as he knew what was going to happen next.

"I now play the quick play spell Cybernetic Fusion Support! By paying half our LP, whenever I would Fusion Summon, I can use monsters in my hand, field or graveyard as the materials! I fuse from my graveyard Cyber Dragon and Drei and also another Cyber Dragon in my hand!" All Cyber Dragons turned yellow and swirl together in a blue vortex. "Those who dare to endlessly charge into the endless future, will become the true rulers of tomorrow! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber End Dragon: Lv. 10 LIGHT Machine/Fusion ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800

 **Yukimura & Akira: 600-300**

"C-Cyber End Dragon!?" Thug 1 said in shock.

"That's right. And since I used Power Bond, it's ATK is doubled!"

Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000-8000

"Even so, we'll still survive!"

"Not when I play my last card Limiter Removal! This once again doubles my monster's ATK!"

Cyber End Dragon ATK: 8000-16,000

"Whoa! 1-16,000 ATK points!?"

"But there's a downside. At the end of this turn that Power Bond and Limiter Removal were used, I take 4000 damage as well as my monster being destroyed. But I'll finish this duel now! Battle! Cyber End Dragon! Attack Twilight! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"I think not! I activate the trap card **Incan Eternity**! When this card is activated, we take no damage and our monster isn't destroyed."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Now end your turn so we can leave!" The force from Power Bond started to take effect until Yukimura reacted.

"I don't think so! I play the trap Damage Reactor! When we take damage from a card effect, that damage becomes zero and increases one monster's ATK on our field by 800 points! I give them to YinYang Samurai Dragon!"

YinYang Samurai Dragon ATK: 3400-4200

"Thanks, Yukimura! I end my turn. At this moment, Cyber End Dragon is destroyed due to Limiter Removal." The dragon bursted as soon as Akira ended his turn.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 300**

 **Yukimura Hand: 0**

 **Akira Hand: 0**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 4000**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 0**

"My move. It's time to end this!" Thug 1 said as he drew his card.

"Battle! Twilight! Attack YinYang Samurai Dragon and wipe out the rest of their LP!" The Inca monster fired at the dragon

"Now you won't! I play the trap **Burning Soul Barrier**! I can pay half my LP to negate my monster's destruction and then reduce all battle damage to zero! Grgh! GAAHH!"

"YUKIMURA!" Akira and Yuno shouted.

 **Yukimura & Akira: 300-150**

"Tch! What a pain. You're still holding on? Whatever. I place my last card facedown and end my turn. Now! Make your final move! What's wrong? Have I humiliated enough? OW!" Yuno bit the Thug's hand as he dropped her and she ran up to Yukimura who was unconscious.

"Please Yukimura wake up! I don't want to see you like this! Please wake up! Please!" Yuno cried.

* * *

In a mysterious place, Yukimura wakes up and looks around. "W-What is this place?"

"So you are the one." Yukimura reacted and then turned to see the source. The source turned out to be a man with a brown cloak covering his face. "You are one of the 5 chosen ones to protect the Earth."

"W-What are you talking about?" Yukimura wondered.

"You do not know the legend? The legend tells of 5 warriors that have been chosen by the power of the Mushashian God 8,000 years ago. They were chosen to save the world by an ancient evil named Belus that intended to destroy the lives of millions and awaken the god of destruction, Neto. But these brave warriors were given unique dragons that have pushed him back and sealed him into the underworld. As he was sealed, the darkness was vanquished and peace returned. But now that 8,000 years have passed, I believe that someone is trying to break the seal of Belus and release the God of destruction." the mysterious man explained.

"But who?"

"I am not sure. Yukimura Yashida." Yukimura looked up at the man. "You possess one of the 5 dragons that saved the world 8,000 years ago."

"Then where are the 4 others?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now go! Return to your world and find the other 4 chosen duelists that possess the legendary dragons. We will meet again."

* * *

Yukimura opened his eyes and regained consciousness as he got up and looked at Yuno still crying. "Y-Yuno."

"Oh Yukimura. I was so worried about you." Yuno said as she put her head on his chest while crying.

Yukimura patted her on the head and said,"It's ok, Yuno. I won't leave you. I promise."

Yuno looked up and smiled. "But first, let us finish this duel." Yukimura said as he got up and started his turn.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yukimura & Akira: 150**

 **Yukimura Hand: 0**

 **Akira Hand: 0**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 4000**

 **Thug 1 Hand: 0**

 **Thug 2 Hand: 0**

"Tch! You only have 150 LP left! How can you make a comeback in this mess?" Thug 2 questioned.

"Oh I'll win this duel for us all! I DRAW!"

"Yes! I activate the spell **Burning Triple Draw**! With this, I can draw two cards and then reveal the third card!" Yukimura drew two and revealed the third card. "If the third card is a monster card, I can add it to my hand! I revealed **War Dragon - Souldragon**! Thus it is added to my hand!"

"I activate my spell De-Fusion to send YinYang Dragon back to my deck and summon the two monsters used to summon it. Come back! **War Dragon - Yin and Yang**!"

 **War Dragon - Yin: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500**

 **War Dragon - Yang: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000**

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters to special summon this! Rise up! The dragon general that has fought centuries ago! Be Reborn in your burning soul! **War Dragon** **\- Souldragon**!"

 **War Dragon - Souldragon: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Gotcha! I play my final trap card Void Trap Hole! When you special summon an effect monster with 2000 or more ATK, it's effects are negated and destroyed!" A trap hole cracked electricity as it destroyed Souldragon.

"Looks like we win!" Thug 1 said.

"I was waiting for this moment!"

"What!?"

"I activate my trap **General Transmigration**!" The flames blasted from the ground to the sky as Souldragon was rising inside it.

"General Transmigration?"

"That's right. When a War Dragon is destroyed by battle or card effect, it's summoned back to the field as well as giving the resurrected monster 1000 ATK points!"

Souldragon ATK 2500-3500

"Battle! Souldragon! Attack Twilight!"

"You idiot! Your dragon is still not powerful against my dragon. Counter attack!" Both dragons started battling but Twilight was being held back.

"What the!?"

"I activate Souldragon's effect! When Souldragon battles a Level/Rank 5 or higher monster, Souldragon negates your monster's effect and then gains half your monster's ATK for a total of 5900!"

Souldragon ATK: 3500-5900

"What? No!" Souldragon threw a spear at Twilight and destroyed it.

"Grgh!"

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 4000-1900**

"Souldragon's final ability activates! When this card successfully destroys your monster by returning it's ATK to normal, it can attack again!"

"No! Impossible!" The Thugs said.

Souldragon ATK: 5900-2500

"And to add more power, I activate my trap **Cybernetic Transfer**! When I have a Cyber Dragon in my deck by sending it to the graveyard, I can target one monster on the field and add Cyber Dragon's ATK to that monster!" Akira said as he sent his last copy of Cyber Dragon to the graveyard.

Souldragon ATK: 2500-4600

"NOOOOO!" Both thugs shouted.

"RAAHHH! My soul is burning! Burn! Souldragon! Scorch the rest of their LP! Burning Soul Slash!"

"GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimura & Akira: 150(Winners)**

 **Thug 1 & Thug 2: 0**

As the monsters disappeared, the duel police closed in and arrested the thugs and then untied the hostages. Yukimura and Akira shook hands. "Thanks, man. Just like old time, huh?" Akira said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yukimura said but was interrupted as Yuno hugged Yukimura from behind.

"Thank you, Yukimura." Yuno thanked. Yukimura smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hey guys. Want to stay over at my place?" Akira suggested. Yukimura and Yuno looked at each other.

"Akira. I need a word with you."

* * *

The next day after the duel and Yukimura's discussion with Akira, they went to court to settle the things for Yuno to live. After a few hours, it was decided that Yuno would be in Yukimura and Akira's care until she is old enough to take care of herself.

The three got out of court and went to Akira's apartment. Akira convinced Yukimura to stay at his place for a while so Yukimura go his stuff from the old warehouse and then moved in. A few days later, Akira registered Yuno to go to the Pelican Duel Academy while Yukimura gave her a deck.

Today was the day Yuno got to go to Duel Academy. Yukimura and Yuno took his Duel Runner and rode to the school to drop her off. As they got to the front of the school, Yuno got off and took off her helmet. Many boys were surprised and blushing at her when she got off.

"I'll pick you up after school is over."

"Alright Yuki. I'll see you later." Yukimura shifted his gears and then drove back to Akira's apartment but little did he know that the headmaster, Hotaru, was watching him from his office.

"So he has a girl to look after. This should be interesting." Hotaru said with a devilish smirk.

 **And done! WOW! This was the longest chapter than any of my others. Anyway hope you guys rate and review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
